


Tempt

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "aphrodisiacs/pollen/aliens made them do it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> Nibelheim. 'nuff said.

Zack wasn't sure how the Mount Nibel reactor managed to look _more_ ominous and creepy than before, but it did. Maybe because he knew what was inside it, now. Or maybe his eyes weren't quite recovered from the glare of the fires--

_Just your imagination,_ he told himself. _You're not here for the scenery, so just get in there and find Sephiroth, and give him a stern talking to-- not that I really know what one says to their best friend who's apparently gone nuts, but I'm sure I'll think of something._

He eyed the sharp peaks of the mountain, eyed the dark rectangle of the reactor hatch-- now suspiciously leaning on its tracks-- and shivered. _Gaia, please let me think of something._

Zack turned when Cloud caught his arm, opening his mouth to tell the kid to _stay there_\-- and blinked as he found Cloud a lot closer than he was expecting. Found him leaning in and--

Well. Uh.

Zack had a momentary difficulty keeping his eyes open-- _damn_, but Cloud must have been hiding some interesting away days-- and he eventually resorted to grabbing Cloud by the shoulders and pushing, giving himself a shake as he broke the determined liplock. Cloud tried to come right back in, but Zack tightened his grip and held him at a safe distance. "Hey, hey, kid-- what the hell?"

Cloud licked his lips-- Zack had to shake himself again, harder than before, to get his attention back where it should be, and that was on Cloud's eyes which were-- kind of greener than he remembered them, though that could have been just the way they were glazed over. His lips were wet, too, like he'd been, well, kissing someone, and that was-- a really good look for him, actually.

Zack realized that he was starting to lean in, to relax his grip, and just barely kept Cloud from getting loose to press against him again. Which would have been _bad_. Right. Definitely bad, because there was a mad General on a killing rampage just ahead who needed to be stopped and exactly when did he get his hand all tangled up in Cloud's hair?

About then, Zack started to think that something was really Not Right.

Turning his head to face the reactor felt like trying to swim through molasses, and Cloud's hand was on his neck, his chin, to make it more difficult. And it wasn't _fair_, it really wasn't, because in any other circumstances he'd be _all over that_, but something really wasn't right. Cloud shouldn't be trying to lick his tonsils, and Zack shouldn't be forgetting his duty, and Sephiroth _definitely_ shouldn't be burning down villages--

_Not important_, the thought drifted across his mind. _That's not important right now, and he's right here, so why not enjoy it?_

Mm, Zack thought in return, watching enthralled as Cloud's temptingly reddened lips came closer, _why not. Right._

Cloud's hands were deft and quick as they dipped into his clothes, unfastening all the bits of armour and belt and accessories. Cloud's own uniform was easier, even if there was more of it, and beneath it his skin was so _warm_, especially down along the crease of his thigh and at the small of his back. He made the most incredible sounds, too, when Zack pushed him down and pressed in close, when he got them lined up just right.

The surge of something that felt like _triumph_ was lost in the hot rush of completion as he came across Cloud's hip.

After, though, as the haze faded-- and _faded_, until they both blinked and looked at each other, and blinked again and _stared_\-- that was when the reactor shook behind them, erupting in a flood of brilliant green. And at the apex of it was a shape of black and silver, riding the wave with wings outstretched, right to the point where the sky burst apart.


End file.
